


A Reunion of Rebels (From Two Worlds)

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Near Death Experiences, Rip Hunter Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Rip Hunter doesn't know whether to hope for a painless death or an agonizing one when he sets the time drive off.He didn't expect no death at all, or a familiar face.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Reunion of Rebels (From Two Worlds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> I decided to say "Screw it, I'm writing Timeship" for today because the world needs more Timeship. It needs more of the smaller ships.
> 
> But anyways, this is a bit of a fix it for 3x18 where Rip lives (hooray) with maybe a little bit of potential romance? I have to pay tribute to IncendiaGlacies because she has written such gold and gave me permission to reference one of her verses. I had to pick her Other Legends (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264624) because it is. So. Damn. Good. Please, go review that if you haven't. You have to read it. It's amazing and I get a little weepy sometimes.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

Rip wasn’t quite sure what he expected when the time drive went off. Half of him hoped for a quick painless death. The other half of him prepared for agonizing pain of being ripped apart, a punishment of sorts. All he knew that was that letting it go meant that he was going to die, and the Legends would have some time to regroup defeat Mallus once and for all. He was just delaying the final battle.

Had Leonard Snart felt this way too when his hand was pressed to the Oculus failsafe?

The drive went off and there was nothing at first. Just a bright blinding light and heat that made him close his eyes and wait for whatever came next. There was nothing for a few brief moments. Rip wanted to reopen his eyes, but he wasn’t sure if that would be a good idea. He could still feel the heat and light on his face.

Then it happened, like a tide pulling back water from a beach. It was sudden and unexpected and terrifying. His eyes were closed as he felt himself being yanked backwards, expecting to be pulled into water or something else. It never stopped or led to anywhere. Rip didn’t know if he was being dragged across something or being pulled down towards another. He screamed as it went on and on, just hoping for a respite.

His left side landed on something hard and a jolt drove through his body. Rip opened his eyes, wincing at sudden brightness before he started rolling downwards. Light and dark swam in his vision before he finally stopped facedown with a mouthful of something that tasted like dirt. His muscles screamed as he propped himself up and spat it out.

Blinking a few times, Rip shaded his eyes with his hand and looked around. He was at the base of a hill, surrounded by scrubby bush other plants. For a reason he wasn’t quite sure of, he took his pulse and found it was still there. He was still alive…maybe? Unless this was some last burst of neurons, but a pulse seemed something detailed.

After assessing that nothing was broken but quite bruised, Rip hauled himself to his feet and brushed off his duster. There appeared to be a town not to far away from the hill he’d rolled down from. Once he got there, he might be able to get a better pinpoint of where and when he was. From his surroundings, he was reminded of Salvation, but it wasn’t quite right. It was a little hotter and drier than it had been there.

When he had almost made it to the front of the town, he caught sight of two people running up towards the entrance. Rip slowed his crawl when he saw one of them aim their arm at him and the other draw a gun. He raised his hands in surrender as he kept walking before one of them ordered him to stop. The one with the gun lowered it and started running towards him. Once they were close enough, all the air left Rip’s lungs.

“Gideon?” he croaked.

Gideon, or a human that looked a lot like her, stopped just a few feet short of her. She had a black duster over a jacket and jeans that looked of twenty-second century origin. Her hair was tied in a braid that fell over her shoulder. She was staring at him in disbelief, an expression that he likely mirrored. As she put away her gun, Rip noticed a locket hanging around her neck.

He knew that locket. It had been ages since he had seen, not since he was with the Legends and they ended up in another universe with different Legends. A universe where he had been the AI and the captain of the Waverider had been her.

“Rip?” she murmured, reaching towards him.

He met her halfway, taking her hand. “The other Rip…from the other universe.”

She sniffled and pulled him into a hug. “It doesn’t matter. It’s so good to see you.”

Rip was surprised to find himself clinging back to her. He had thought he was dead. Instead, he was alive, stranded in another universe with a Gideon who was human.

“Rip?”

He looked up to see Anna Loring standing behind them, the gauntlet of her Atom suit no longer aimed at him. She too looked near tears. Beyond her, the rest of Gideon’s Legends were standing at the entrance of the town. Some faces were familiar, others were new, and a few were missing.

“I have some questions,” Rip finally said.

* * *

“The only way to stop the virus from destroying everything was Michael,” Gideon explained, twisting the tail end of her braid around her finger. “But to do so, he would completely wipe himself out in fighting it. There was a chance he could pull through by a bit of code, but we haven’t found him yet. I don’t want to give up, but it’s been months.”

“I’m sorry,” Rip apologized sincerely. He knew the bond between an AI and captain, how special it was. To lose Gideon like that, even if he was now a universe away from his, was something he could never imagine. But this Gideon was living that nightmare.

“Even if we’ve lost him forever, it’s good to see your face,” Gideon admitted. “But how did you end up here?”

Rip gave her as brief a rundown as he could about starting the Time Bureau, becoming a fugitive, and then sacrificing himself to give the Legends time to regroup against Mallus. The whole time, Gideon listened intently, arms propped against the saloon table.

“Well, I never thought a time drive would be capable of travel between universes,” she remarked at the end of it. “But at least you’ve landed in one you’ve been to before. Unfortunately, I don’t know the way home.”

“I don’t the way either,” Rip told her. “And I don’t know if I ever will.”

Gideon leaned back in her seat. “Well, if you’re willing to get back into the life of time travel, the Legends and I could really use a hand in fighting Darhk right now.”

Rip sighed. “Gideon, I can’t replace your AI.”

“And I can’t replace yours,” she responded. “But I’m still looking for him. Right now, I just need someone else to help fight. We have an open seat and a spare room. And I’m sure the others will be willing to help you find your way home.”

Rip thought about his circumstances before cracking a smile. “I suppose it wouldn’t help to have another former Time Master on board.”

“Former _rebel_ Time Master. I know your story.”

He chuckled at that. “In that case, I accept your offer, Captain Rider.”

Gideon held out her hand and he shook it. A small smile crept across her face.

“Welcome to the Legends, Rip Hunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-daaaa!
> 
> Please go leave some love for Incendia on her fic. Or any of her fics because there is so much quality writing there!


End file.
